Some Kind of Wonderful
by Aria34
Summary: "Don't stop now," Steve's sleepy voice broke the silence from behind her, "I was enjoying the show." Anita looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow- amused by his comment, "I would have put on some music if I knew I had an audience," she replied.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own anything MCU!**_

* * *

As she let herself into the apartment, Anita cursed herself again for the hundredth time that week. She knew working for the CIA would definitely be an adjustment after SHIELD fell but she didn't fully appreciate the leniency and freedom she'd perviously had until she was faced with miles of red tape at the CIA. Sure, SHIELD was no picnic either, but compared to the CIA it was heaven.

After SHIELD fell, the CIA had been the first to get their claws into her. Going in, she'd known that the only reason they hired her was to acquire some SHIELD secrets- but it was tiring for her to be on her guard all the time now.

She knew people whispered about her, hell, half the time they made backhanded comments to her face- veiled accusations about her loyalty. Not that she could blame them. A wry smile came over her lips as she glanced around the living room with a critical eye (once a spy, after all). The CIA were absolutely right to be wary around her. The old allegiance had not died just because SHIELD went down. Anita and Maria Hill still kept up a network of former Agents for the day when the world needed SHIELD again.

The living room was dark, curtained and quiet. It could probably have done well with a few plants, but Anita wasn't one for home decor. Fewer belongings meant fewer attachments. It was the first lesson she'd learned at SHIELD. Her apartment was for one thing only, a place to turn off her brain for a few hours- and she fully intended to take advantage of this rare occasion when there was no global catastrophe looming in the near future.

Anita dropped a bag of takeout on the kitchen counter and pulled out her personal phone, tapping in a quick message to meet Maria for lunch. She continued into the bedroom and paused for a moment, surprised by the star and stripes of the large shield leaning against the wall- the red of the shield brightly reflecting rays of light from the setting sun. She softly shut the door behind her as she cast a look around the room.

On the bed, draped in shadow, she saw a pair of crossed ankled, leading up to sweatpant clad legs and incredible arms, crossed securely across a broad chest.

Steve was home.

Even asleep, held the stresses and worries of everyone else in his tightly wound up body. Where the rest of the world saw Captain America, she saw Steve.

Anita could see faint bruises on his arms and dark shadows under his closed eyes, souvenirs from hard days and sleepless nights. Neither of those things diminished his almost inhumanly good looks, but it concerned her that even Captain America was struggling under the weight of expectations. She made a mental note to maybe talk to him about it later, but at the moment all she wanted was to undress and get into bed with him. It had been too long since they had been under the same roof, unhurt and unhurried at the same time. Anita knew, better than most, how to accept small blessings when they were thrown her way- and right now having him back home was definitely a blessing.

Turning on her heel, Anita tugged at the pins holding up her dark hair and dropped them on the wooden surface of her dresser. She shoved both hands into the mess of waves and massaged her sore scalp with her nails.

She untied the belt at her waist and shrugged, catching her coat in her left hand and draping it over the hanger in her right hand. As she stepped toward the closet, she toed her heels off, sighing as the discomfort in her feet immediately lessened.

Nudging the heels into the closet with her foot, she shut the door behind. The warmth of the room was making her lethargic. Still combing her left hand through her hair, she began to unbutton her shirt. Her biggest problem about working for the CIA was definitely that she was expected to dress professionally. These days, she couldn't get away with wearing a SHIELD zip up and dress pants, she had to go the whole nine yards- which usually meant heels and skirts. An antiquated and sexist policy, but one that the old men in charge would never change. She tossed her shirt onto a chair and headed toward the bathroom to find the t-shirt she'd left on the counter that morning.

"Don't stop now," Steve's rough, sleepy voice broke the silence, "I was enjoying the show."

Anita looked over her shoulder, amused at his comment, "I would have put on some music if I knew I had an audience," she replied, eyes twinkling.

Steve hadn't moved except to fling one arm behind his head. His half closed eyes were still drowsy but other parts of him looked like they were waking up. "I'd hate to interrupt you," he said with a half smile. "Please continue," he nodded toward her skirt.

Anita turned to fully face him and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt as she glanced at the growing bulge in his sweatpants. She shook her hair over her shoulder and slowly pulled down the zipper at her hip- all the while maintaining eye contact with him. As the skirt slid down her legs his eyes went with it, his heated gaze warming her entire body. It landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and she kicked it behind her, stepping toward the bed with a purpose.

On hands and knees, crawled up the bed until she was straddling his waist. Without any hesitation, she kissed him hard and deep, hips pushing down on the hard ridge in his sweatpants. Both his hands immediately went down to her waist, grasping her soft skin.

"God you're hot," He groaned, bucking his hips up to her.

Anita tilted her head back and signed in pleasure at the sensations shooting up her spine, moaning softly when Steve leaned his head forward to lightly suck at the soft skin of her neck. One of her hands was braced on the pillow next to his head and the other was fisted in his soft t-shirt. She bit down on her lip and rocked back and forth in his lap- sending tingles of pleasure up her spine every time she made contact with the hard bulge restrained in his pants. It had been such a long time since they had had time to enjoy one another.

She dropped her head down to make eye contact and gently traced the faint bruise on his cheek. Her thumb slid across his lower lip and he parted his lips to suck it into his mouth as her fingers grazed over the stubble on his jaw. She smirked in delight- she was really going to enjoy the feeling of his rough beard between her legs.

Captain America had always an image to uphold as a bright, shiny, clean-shaven soldier; Steve on the other hand, didn't. He had a woman who loved his beard and wild hair, loved it even more when he became less of a boy-scout and more of an animal. She ground harder against him- bucking her hips back and forth.

"I'm sorry I woke you," She spoke softly, unwilling to disturb the quiet around them as she pressed warm, wet kisses down his jaw, "you look like you needed the rest."

He tilted his head back to let her continue down his neck, one hand stroking up her back and the other curling around her waist to hug her closer to him, "I can rest later, right now I need you," he replied.

She lightly began to nip and suck his skin, knowing he absolutely _loved_ it, and smiled when he groaned. As she ground circles onto him, she sucked especially hard on the sensitive place where his shoulder met his neck, finishing with a quick bite, trying to get a stronger reaction out of him.

He let out a short laugh, realizing exactly what she was trying to do- but held back, refusing to give her the reaction she wanted. His hands slid down her back and hooked into the waistband of her underwear while his long fingers caressed and squeezed her ass to guide her into riding him the way he liked it.

She pushed off his chest and sat up, tossing her hair off her shoulder. She pushed down harder while he thrust his hips up to meet the damp junction of her thighs. Her eyes slid shut and her head dropped back to fully let the pleasure take over, growing wetter as she thought about his cock thrusting deep inside her. She leaned forward again, hair falling around her shoulders, and held herself upright with one palm pressed against the center of his chest.

His hands didn't stop moving the whole time, stroking up the sides of her abdomen until they met the lacy cups of her bra. As his clever fingers teased under the edges, she watched him though a curtain of her hair, enjoying the way his eyes darkened in a haze of lust. One hand snuck around to the back of her bra to undo the clasp and she shrugged to let it slide down her arms and off her body. Neither of them knew where it landed after Steve flung it over her shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her forward until she was laying pressed against him, forearms bracketing his head. One of hands came around to her front and pushed her naked breast up to meet his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and tongued her nipple, using flicking until it was a stiff peak. Every time his he brushed her nipple, Anita gasped and pushed her lace covered center harder onto his hipbone, desperately working to increase the friction. He released her nipple with a muted pop kissed across underside of her breast.

No longer gentle, he was sucking hard and using his teeth, certainly leaving bruises behind. She was rocking back and forth against his hipbone, fisting her hands in his hair, while he hooked one hand around her knee to pull her thigh up to his hip.

He trailed his fingers down the back of that thigh toward her damp, lace covered center. In one quick move, he switched breasts to take the other nipple in his mouth and let his fingers slide into her underwear to tease her damp folds.

"Steve, please," she gasped as he sucked hard and lightly brushed his fingers on her clit.

He let her nipple go and softly asked, "You think I can make you cum like this?"

"Fuck, Steve, yes," her forehead dropped against his shoulder, "please make me cum" her breath hitched. "Please, please-"

She fisted her hands in the sheets and pushed her hips back, trying to make his fingers enter her. As she inched further down, he pulled his fingers away, making sure she wouldn't be able to get herself off. She grabbed onto his shoulders and rolled her hips back and forth to stimulate her clit, her teeth were absolutely crushing her lower lip in desperation.

His hand slid down to palm her soft ass and he roughly maneuvered her body until she was directly over the ridge of his cock again.

She gasped against his neck and resumed placing wet kisses there as writhed on top of him. One palm rested against his rough jaw and the other hand was fisted in his hair, messing it up even more. Every few seconds, she would bite down on the tendons of his neck to work him up even more.

He tangled his fingers in her dark waves and pulled her back to meet his lips again- his kisses were deep and aggressive now- tongue tangling with hers for control as his teeth bruised her soft lips.

Her hand hooked in the neck of his t-shirt yanked, it was a wonder she didn't rip it wide open.

Pressing both hands against his chest, she pushed herself up- sitting upright. God what a view, Steve groaned quietly, nipples wet and lips swollen from his kisses. His left hand immediately went up to stroke the underside of her breast, knowing how sensitive she was there, while his right palm pulled back and landed a rough slap on her ass. As the sound echoed in the room, she ran her tongue across her lips to get his attention.

Slowly and deliberately, knowing her next actions would set him off, Anita pushed two fingers into her mouth and sucked. His breath caught and his hands froze. She watched as his eyes trained on her lips and fingers. Knowing she had his complete and undivided attention, she waited just long enough to make his hands flex with impatience.

She pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a quiet pop and a devious smirk on her lips and slowly dragged them south- between her breasts, down her abdomen and just into the lace edge of her underwear. His mouth dropped slightly open as he focused entirely on her fingers. She could hear him breathing, hot and aroused. She pushed her other hand to his chest, bracing her weight against him.

They both knew her hand wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to move her, but she liked the feeling of being in control of Captain America- she knew he loved it when he was in charge, too.

Her fingers continued their descent, sneaking under the blue lace until she reached her wet folds and further down until she was caressing her clit. He knew exactly what her fingers were doing by the soft gasps and moans she was making. Her eyes slid closed as she pleasured herself.

"Fuck Annie-," He groaned.

Leaning forward, she placed a gentle whisper of a kiss on his lips before biting down on his lower lip. The sensitive tips of her breasts brushed against his chest, setting her slight again. His hands clenched tightly on her ass, leaving finger shaped bruises on the smooth curves.

As her wet fingers circled her clit again and again, her breath hitched and she leaned up to lick the shell of his ear. He ground his head back into the pillow- squeezing his eyes shut- desperately grasping at random facts to stop himself from losing control.

Stats from the 1941 World Series, the Brooklyn Dodgers vs. the Yankees, raced through his head. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped because he still felt her nearly naked body writhing over his.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked mockingly, sucking on his earlobe. "Don't you want to watch me cum like this? Open your eyes for me, Steve" She slid a hand up his neck and roughly fisted the messy dark blonde hair at his nape. Her breaths came shallow and fast against his ear and he knew she was _close_.

His eyes shot open and he ran his gaze over her dilated pupils and flushed chest. "You're gonna regret teasing me," he breathed into her ear as he bolted upright.

One solid arm banded around her waist, holding her to him, and the other tightly grasped the top of her ribcage, thumb stroking the smooth, sensitive skin there. Her hand was trapped between their bodies, unable to move further down to get her over the edge and unable to pull it back. He slid a hand up her back and into her hair, tangling his fingers in the long, silky strands. He twisted her head to the side and leaned in, laving wet, open mouthed kissed on her neck listening to her soft gasps and moans. Her free hand dug into his shoulder, bunching the soft, grey fabric in a fist.

Leaning up to plant kisses at his jaw, she whispered back playfully, a naughty glint in her eye, "Are you gonna punish me, Captain?"

By the untamed look in his eye, she could tell he was just barely holding on to the last fraying threads of control. She shifted back on his thighs slightly, making space between them, and pulled her hand out from between her thighs. She looked him in the eye and brought her hand up. She could see the wetness of her juices glistening on her fingers, no doubt he could see the same thing. Slowly, she inched her fingers to her lips, knowing it drive him _wild_.

And it did.

His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in an iron-hard grip, as he flipped them over with a feral growl.

The sudden movement forced a shocked squeal from her lips as she landed on her back with a bounce. Anita _loved_ when he got like this- she was the only person who saw Captain America without his perfect manners and respectful words. She knew exactly how to push his buttons until he was a dirty-talking, swearing soldier who knew how to fuck her hard and rough.

In the beginning, he'd always apologize, begging her forgiveness for losing control and leaving bruises all over her body, but he quickly ;earned how much she liked it. Now he made no excuses and no apologies.

He knelt between her legs, still holding her wrist between them. His broad shoulders blocked out whatever was left of the evening light. Leaning forward, he brought his face closer to hers until she could see his face. It sent her heart beating erratically. _This_ was what she'd been waiting for.

"You really should have quit while you were ahead, Agent," He growled, voice dark and rough from her teasing. Her stomach flipped at the promise in his tone, sending another gush of wetness between her thighs. She was completely at his mercy now, thighs draped over his knees, wide open for him to see and smellher arousal.

Before her eyes fell shut in anticipation, the last thing Anita saw was an utterly _filthy_ smirk creeping across his lips as he sat back on his sat on his haunches and let his gaze run down her splayed body.

* * *

Hello All,

 **Let me know what you think!**

-M-


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything Marvel!_**

* * *

 _He knelt between her spread legs, crouched over her body. His broad shoulders blocked out whatever was left of the evening light. His fist was braced on the mattress next to her head, leading up to the tense muscles of his arm and shoulder. The other hand was still locked around her wrist, holding it between them. He brought his face closer to hers until she would see the tension in his features._

 _"You really should have quit while you were ahead, Agent," His growled, voice dark and rough from the pent up energy. Her stomach flipped at the promise in his tone, sending another burst of wetness into her underwear._

 _As she shut her eyes in anticipation, the last thing she saw was a half-smile creeping across his lips as he sat back on his sat on his haunches and let his gaze run down her splayed body._

* * *

Steve brought her hand to his lips and sucked her clean, tongue swirling around and between her fingers, leaving her more aroused and watching his lips with half-closed eyes. He released her and sat back on his haunches, reaching back to the nape of his neck to grab his shirt and tug it over his head. It didn't matter how many times Anita saw him do it- it was still the hottest thing in the world. As he balled up his shirt and tossed it aside, she was struck by how good he looked, shocked that someone this perfect could even exist. Every inch of him was golden skin and rock-hard muscle. Any woman would be overjoyed to have Captain America at her beck and call, but somehow Anita was the one who actually _did_. It was surreal. Steve grinned at her and took in his view of her. Anita's legs were open- draped wide over his knees- he could smell her arousal- knew she was ready for him. Her chest was flushed and pink, heaving as she gasped for breath. Her neck showed the initial signs of beard burn- he loved marking her. Knew she loved it too. Her swollen lips, bright eyes and tousled dark hair completed the picture. She looked absolutely _magnificent_.

Steve crawled up her body, heavy muscles flexing as he leaned forward to grasp her jaw between long fingers. He squeexed, hard enough to force her mouth open but not enough to bruise her- and kissed her. No, she couldn't call it a kiss- he _consumed_ her. Tongue thrusting against hers, fighting and winning the battle. _Yes_. This was the Steve she wanted, the one who took what he wanted from her and didn't hold back. The one who could make her cum so many times that she begged for him to please, _please stop_. He kissed his way down her throat- sucking and biting the flushed skin until he reached her pulse. He spent longer there, grazing the pounding artery with his teeth, eliciting a moan from Anita. She arched her back, presenting her breasts to him, desperately hoping he would take the silent cue- but he ignored it and continued downward, laving wet kisses down her belly and sucking skin of her hips. Her hands came down to burrow into his hair, holding his face to her. She was sure he was marking her, leaving bruises in the shape of his lips and teeth.

Ducking his head, he lowered himself further down his body, hands coming up to push her thighs further apart. She could feel his hot breath between her legs, warming her center and leaving her tingling. Without warning, he closed his lips over her lace panties, soaking the material with his tongue and sucking until he could taste her. She jolted at the sudden pleasure but his arm wrapped across her belly, holding her to the mattress. Steve turned his head and kissed her thigh, smiling against her skin at Anita's disappointed gasp. She rolled her hips, hoping to get his attention and was dismayed to hear his chuckle against her leg. _He was teasing her_. She smirked and ran her fingernails through his hair, gently tugging- he loved when she did that. And it worked this time too- he hurriedly sat back and dragged the lace down her thighs, abandoning it around her ankle. _The he went in_.

He dropped to his elbows and threw her thighs over his shoulders, taking in the view. She was everything- soft and wet, pink, glistening in the near-darkness. He banded one arm around her hips and licked her, long and torturously slow- savoring her drawn out moan. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him through half-closed eyes. His eyes met hers just as his lips closed around her clit, applying just enough suction to driver her insane. She moaned and fell back to the bed, grinding her head into the sheets. He pulled away again and resumed his slow, wet licks- tongue sliding through her folds, flicking gently and hitting her in all the right places.

"Oh!" Anita's fingers clenched in his hair as her thighs jerked, clamping around his ears when his rough stubble grazed against her folds.

Steve pulled back, loosening her legs around his shoulders and nipped at her thighs in warning. "Keep 'em open, Annie," He ordered in his best Captain voice before he dove back in.

This time, he was even _more_ insistent- sucking her folds between his lips and running his tongue across the silky-smooth flesh. Anita unconsciously rolled her hips against his face, writhing, looking for _more_. Finaly, Steve flattened his tongue against her clit with _just_ enough pressure and let her take what she needed. Her mind went completely blank at the hot rush of pleasure as she bucked againse his lips, riding him, _desperately_ trying to find her peak. At her frustrated moan, he reached up to rough squeeze her breast with one hand and guided her hip with the other. Both her hands were fisted in his hair, pulling him closer. She groaned and arched her back, grinding against his mouth furiously.

"Right there!" Anita gasped as she reached her peak, "I'm almost there- I'm so clos-"

As soon as the words left her lips, Steve pulled his tongue away cruelly, watching as she collapsed back to the bed with a broken cry.

"Regret it yet?" His voice was rough, clearly not unaffected by the erotic display she'd just put on. She didn't react at all, still lost in a haze of disappointment. He repeated himself, "Do you regret teasing me?" He nipped at her hip, garnering her attention as he raised a wicked eyebrow.

Anita pushed herself to her elbows and looked at him with narrowed eyes, " _Absolutely not._ " She wasn't about to give in to him- that would ruin the fun.

"That's a shame-" Steve began placing random kisses across her belly, "If you did-" another kiss, "regret it-" another one, lower this time. "I would have let you cum."

"You're going to let me cum, anyway." She called him on his bluff, knowing he took almost as much pleasure from watching her cum as she took from experiencing it. Steve wasn't a man who did things by half-measures. She knew that before the night was up, she'd be weak from pleasure. It was just a matter of _how long_ the night would be- one hour? A few hours? Or would he keep fucking and teasing her until the sun rose? He was, after all, a super-soldier with breathtaking stamina.

Steve grinned up at her and slid back down, his words slightly muffled by her thighs, "You sure about that?"

She leaned her head back and waited- whole body tingling when she felt his warm breath just _inches_ from where she needed it most. She had been expecting a teasing lick or a light caress, and absolutely _screamed_ when he decisively latched onto her clit. Her hands scrabbled at his arms where they tightly gripping her waist. He didn't let up one bit. He sucked harder, stroking her with the rough part of his tongue as his shoulders forced her thighs even further apart. She was helpless to stop his assault. Her thighs were splayed wide, held down by his heavy upper body, his arms around her waist prevented her from backing away and his face was pressed to her, refusing to pull back even one inch.

She distantly heard herself screaming, moaning disjointed words- but her mind was too far gone for her to actually understand what she was saying. She was _so_ close, she just needed a little more- Steve gently scraped his teeth against her clit and sent her over the edge. She arched her back off the bed in a silent scream as he continued tonguing her. If he'd been a normal man, her fingernails would have broken through the skin of his arms and left deep scratches. But luckily, the only damage was a few pinkish lines where she gripped him. She was still trembling with aftershocks from her mindblowing orgasm when he pulled back and let her suck in a deep breath.

But he wasn't done. As soon as she'd begun to recover, he dove back in, caressing her ridiculously sensitive center with his tongue. He studioudly avoided her clit, knowing that the lightest brush would set her off again- he had other plans. Plans that involved _a lot_ of begging on her part.

She felt him smile against her and groaned, knowing he wasn't even _close_ to being done with her. Steve released her hips and stroked his palms over her thighs, gently massaging the stiff muscles. Trying to get her completely soft and languid and relaxed for him. He slid his tongue along her folds, tasting her, completely intoxicated by her scent. His tongue shallowly dipped into her, then pulled out. He did that a few more times, going a little deeper each time- savoring her soft gasps every time he did.

"Oh my god," she mumbled as he circled her tongue around her entrance. He was building her up slowly.

She writhed under the continued stimulation, twisting her hips, seeking for his tongue where she needed it most. But he just let out a soft huff of laughter and he wrapped one arm around her hips, holding her still so he could continue his little game. He buried his face between her legs and nuzzled her thighs, scraping the soft skin with his beard, forcing choked laughter from her lips.

"Come on, Annie- " He taunted as he swirled his tongue around her clit- avoiding contact, "be a good girl for me."

She gasped nonsensically, "I need it-" She could feel tears of frustration building in her eyes, " _please_ , please! I need-"

She reached behind her head and grabbed a pillow, pulling it down to cover her face, muffling her gasps and sobs for more. She had _some_ pride, after all- even if it was Captain America between her thighs.

Steve laughed at her attempt and reached up to drag the pillow away, throwing it to the floor. "Uh-uh. I want to hear you." He released his grip on her leg and slid two fingers between her legs, stroking through the slippery mess as her entrance. He kissed her thigh and looked up at her with affectionate eyes. She tried in vain to get closer to his fingers, shifting her hips until she _almost_ had it- but he slid his fingers down at the last second. The both knew he wouldn't give them to her until he heard what he wanted her to say.

"Tell me what you want," He whisperd against her thigh, running his teeth against the skin and biting down to punish her when she bit her lip to hold the words in.

She shoved herself clumsily to her elbows, and glared at him- eyes flashing with frustration and arousal. She reached down grasped a fistful of his hair, sliding her nails against his scalp, "Your fingers. I want your fingers in me," she demanded- still refusing to beg for him. "And after that, I want you to- FUCK" she threw herself back to the mattress as he thrust both fingers in, obeying her command.

His worked his fingers in and out relentlessly, curling them just right to hit _that spot_ inside her. As she moaned spread her legs wider, welcoming his attack, Steve brought his tongue down on her clit, stroking at the sensitive tissue, back and forth; up and down. His fingers picked up speed, plunging in and out of her until she was dripping down his wrist.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Anita's fingers dug into his scalp as her entire body tensed. "Just- a little bit-" Her broken, sobs filled Steve's ears and he fluttered his tongue against her clit. "FUCK- Steve!" She came with a strangled scream. Her back bowed as she came on Steve's hand, elbows holding her up so he could watch the glorious expression on her face. Her muscles tightened around his fingers and her thighs shook. She desperately tried to back away from his probing tongue to catch her breath.

As she fell back against the mattress, Steve felt her body trembling from her orgasm. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air with Steve's tongue still working her clit. She slid one hand to the top of his head, pushing at him as she tried to squirm away. He finally released her and pulled away, sucking and licking at her damp thighs to taste her. She felt boneless, unable to move anymore as he sat back on his knees grinning. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away her juices and gazed at her- God, she was perfect. Her eyes had slid shut as she breathed hard, one hand covering her center and the other hugging her waist. He was still aware of how painfully hard his cock was but enjoyed the view for a few moments. Reaching into his sweats, he wrapped his fist around his cock and slowly jerked it. _He could cum right now, just watching her_. She opened her eyed and looked at him with bright eyes as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Pushing herself back to her elbows and still breathing heavily, as if she'd run a marathon, Anita crooked a finger at him. He shoved his pants down past his hips and crawled toward her as he kicked them off his legs, abandoning them at the foot of the bed. He looked at her with a predatory gaze, settling his hips between her thighs. Groaning at the contact, the feeling of her damp, wet center against his iron-hard cock, he ground himself against her. As he leaned down to kiss her, Anita hooked one ankle around the back of his knee and shoved off the bed with the other foot, rolling them over, unexpectedly. Obviously he could have stopped her, or rolled them over again, but he let her take over. She sat up, straddling his hips and slowly ground against his arousal with a wicked grin. _Fuck_ , it felt amazing. She was so hot and slick and he was so, _so_ ready.

"So, Captain," She leaned closer, letting the tips of her breasts brush against his chest and spoke- her lips inches from his. "You gonna fuck me?"

* * *

 **Hello All,**

 **Lots of news below for you lovely people!**

1\. This will definitely have at least 1 more chapter- maybe more. I have no plans to turn it into a story but if something hits me, I'd be willing to play around. So if anyone wants to see a full length fic, send me ideas! I'm going to post Ch 3 by the end of the week.

2\. Started a few Bucky Barnes/OC stories if anyone's interested!

3\. Also, I just put out another SR/OC story called _Sing For Absolution-_ I promise it'll be good!

-M-

 **-Mo-**


	3. Chapter 3

_She pushed herself to her elbows, still breathing heavily, and crooked a finger at him. He shoved his pants down and crawled over her body, kicking them off in one fluid movement. As he leaned down to kiss her, Anita hooked one ankle around the back of his knee and shoved off the bed with the other foot, rolling them over. She sat up, straddling his hips and slowly ground against his arousal with a wicked grin._

 _"So, Captain," She leaned forward until her lips were inches from his, "you gonna fuck me?" Her hair fell in a curtain around them, tickling Steve's shoulders._

* * *

Her hair fell in a curtain around them, tickling Steve's shoulders.

He pulled her into a kiss with one hand at the back of her neck. His other hand slapped down on her ass and pushed down as she ground into him. He released her neck with a chuckle and slid both hands to her waist, letting her take control. Anita reached down and stroked his erection with both hands. She circled her thumb around the head then took it in her fist, her other hand landed on his abs. Bringing the head of his cock to her entrance, she stroked herself with it, teasing Steve. He squeezed his fingers around her waist, impatiently groaning. She winked and slowly lowered herself onto him, releasing a long, drawn out moan.

As she reached the base of his cock, she rolled her hips, scraping her nails against his abs. She continued her movements, riding him, chasing another release. She was nearly there, she could almost taste the pleasure, but was unable to reach it by herself. He reared back his hand and brought it down on the flesh of her ass with a resounding crack.

Looking down, she caught Steve's eye, "Steve, please- I just need a little- I need more." She lifted herself and dropped back down, gasping at the new sensation. She rocked on top of him, and reached between her thighs to take control of her own pleasure. Before she could reach her clit, Steve grabbed her arm with narrowed eyes and twisted it to her chest. He brought her other arm into the same position, holding both in front of her breasts. He took over, bracing both feet on the bed and jerked his hips up, savoring her surprised gasp. He released her arms and slid his palms to her waist. He held her in place as he bucked his hips up into hers, enjoying the bite of her fingernails on his chest. She let out a choked moan and grabbed onto his wrists as he dug his fingers into her soft flesh. He thrust up again, deeper this time, and smiled when he saw her expression. She let her head hang forward, bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut- an expression of intense concentration as he took her closer and closer to her release.

"Fuck, Steve," Anita moaned, collapsing against him, burying her head in his neck. She sucked at the skin there, trying her hardest to mark him, knowing she wouldn't be able to. She held onto his biceps, using the leverage to push her hips back to meet his onslaught of thrusts. He bit into her shoulder, muffling his grunts against her skin and wrapped his arms around her back.

Anita gasped as he rolled them over in one smooth movement. He roughly shoved her calves over his shoulders and leaned forward, folding her nearly in half as he planted his fists beside her head. Holding her in place, he began fucking her at a bruising pace, forcing breathless gasps and pleas for God past her lips. He was even deeper in this angle, stretching her and hitting all the right places with every pump of his hips.

Steve straightened, sliding his hand down her body as he went. Her hip, her abdomen, soft touches, almost gentle. They might have been too gentle if he hadn't gripped her thigh, his fingers biting into flesh with impatience as he held her leg in place, propped over his shoulder.

And thrust back into her.

The sensation that rocked her was more than physical, an awareness of the harsh stretch and hardness of his body. It wasn't new, not exactly, but oddly familiar. This was how he would take her- completely.

For once, Steve was as speechless as Anita felt, his face slack and his eyes almost closed. He dug bruises into her leg as he stilled, buried deep in her body. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them breathed.

Before she could get air into her lungs, his eyes snapped open, searing the space between them as he skated that hand from the tender flesh of her inner thigh to her even more sensitive clit. His thumb slicked in one slow circle, then another. "I've been waiting forever to feel you coming on my dick." He stroked her softly. Too softly. "This was all I could think about on the way home."

"Oh, God." She tried to keep from moving, but her shoulders pressed into the pillows as she arched against him. "I need more."

His thumb stroked faster. Harder. "You trying to tell me what to do again?"

"No, I-" Control. She needed it, but her body didn't care. All she cared about now was the way his hips flexed, grinding his cock deeper inside her.

"Give me this, baby." His voice was a coaxing rumble, the gentleness a thin mask over hard command. Each time he rocked into her was a little rougher as his patience unraveled. "Tell me what you want from me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"You know how I want it." She barely recognized her own voice, low and strained. "You always know." Every muscle trembled, as much with tension as with bliss, a heavy anticipation that tangled her in knots."

He rewarded her confession with a long thrust that drove a cry from her throat. He released her thighs and let her slide her legs down to wrap around his hips. "Next time, I'll tie you open like this." It sounded like a promise-to himself or her, she couldn't tell. "I'll fuck you slow. For hours until you're begging me to stop."

Next time, because this had to be fast. Anita drew in a shaking breath and clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. "Steve."

Another thrust. "I'll tie you up and suck your clit." Again, harder. "Fuck you with my fingers, or something else. Maybe I'll even let you pick. Wood or glass or steel."

Every word was a tease, a weapon, and knowing he was desperate enough to use them shook her restraint. One more quick thrust destroyed it, curling her toes as a throb of pleasure tore through her.

The noise that escaped her was barely human, all primal need and naked desire. Too much, too open, but she couldn't think enough to care, not with Steve riding her release, dragging it out with the kind of fucking she'd never imagined he'd like. Hard and demanding, their hips slamming together, the sound raw and slick.

Better. It could get even better, and all she had to do was reach for it. "Please." Anita clawed at his arms and bucked, sheer animal hunger driving away everything but him. "Please, baby-"

He hooked his hands under her shoulders, holding her closer. Pulling her onto his cock with every thrust. He shuddered, one hand sliding higher. His fingers tangled in her hair, hauling her head back, and a shudder ripped through her, too. "Is this how you like it? Hard and rough?"

"Yes." She could still taste herself on his lips with every hurried kiss. It was raw and loud and so, so real.

He ground in a circle, forcing her to feel every inch, how deep he could get. "You like my cock shoving into you?"

"Yes," she choked out.

Groaning, he withdrew until the head of his cock barely pressed against her. "Say it," he whispered roughly, and the need in his voice was so desperate, so naked-

Her whimpers turned into choked moans and then into incoherent pleas. "You have to-please. Please, Steve-God, you have to-" She clamped even tighter around him, pulling him closer and deeper. He was everywhere. On top, around, inside. But she needed more.

It should have been impossible to feel more pinned, more helpless, but the new angle was brutally sharp, and so deep. So full, and nothing held back. Anita opened her eyes and focused on his face, on his almost pained expression as he sped his thrusts, rough and frantic. He ground against her with every thrust, riding her clit until she saw red.

The world was hazy around the edges, dulled by ecstasy, But Steve was in perfect focus. She could see him as clearly as she could feel him-intense, fierce.

Hers.

"Steve, I'm there, I'm cumin- Oh god!" She pushed at his shoulders, lips open in a silent scream, and wordlessly lost her mind. Her entire body went stiff with her second orgasm, her legs clamped around him, holding him as a willing prisoner. He adjusted his arms and stilled, letting her ride out her orgasm. She arched impossibly, pressing every inch of damp, flushed skin against his body. And she clung to him, moaning and whimpering as each gently movement held her on the precipice. Her eyes lost focus as her body relaxed again. She stroked her palms down his sweaty chest as she came down from her release. The sudden constriction of her muscles around his cock sent Steve over the edge moments after

He gave in, gave her everything, driving home one last time as he buried his face in her neck. "Christ, Annie."

"I love you." She said it with her mouth close to his ear, a whisper just for him, and he didn't deserve any of this. Not her body or her mind-and especially not her perfect fucking heart.

Something inside him snapped. He sat back and dragged her up against his body, one steely arm banding around her waist her chest, supporting her weight as his hand curled over her hip to anchor her in place. She sank onto him with a violent shudder.

The next thrust was hard. Wild. He slammed into her, growling in her ear, the sound eclipsing the slap of his hips against hers as he came.

"Oh, fuck, Annie- I'm about t- Fuck," He thrust one last time and collapsed to his elbows- holding himself over her body, and dropped his forehead against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, ignoring his protests about not wanting to crush her.

They lay pressed against one another, hands gently stroking and sliding over damp skin. The sweat began to cool on her skin as they lay motionless in the dark room. A gentle shiver ran through her body, and she pulled her legs closer, tangling them with Steve's legs to steal some of his body heat.

"Are you cold?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No," She hugged him around the neck, "I have you as my blanket."

Steve laughed and kissed her shoulder as she gently combed her fingers through his hair, giggling when his beard rasped against her skin.

"Something funny?" He joked, as he purposefully dragged his cheek across her collarbone. She squirmed and pushed at his shoulders, rolling him off her, and laughed at the feel of his facial hair as he rolled off her.

"I brought Thai." She sat up, stretching, and swept her hair off her shoulders. "And I need to shower."

"How 'bout we forget the food and I join you?" Steve shot her a devilish smirk and crossed his arms behind his head, watching her.

"How 'bout not?" She leaned over to kiss him, slipping away with a mischievous smile as he tried to grab her and pull her closer.

She shot him a wink over her shoulder, and snatched his T-shirt from the edge of the bed, yanking it on as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

As Anita stepped out of the bathroom, she was met with the mouth watering sight of a shirtless Captain America sitting on their bed with a container of Thai take-out. She smirked to herself and shook her head as she hopped onto the bed next to him, commandeering his fork to spear a slice of mushroom.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well," she said, chewing the bite, "I was trying to decide what looked better- you or the Thai."

"Yeah?" Steve leaned back against the headboard with a grin, waiting for her answer.

"Mhmm" She stuck the fork back into the container in his hand for another bite, "Definitely the Thai."

"Wow," he dragged out the word sarcastically. "You know what, you're gonna need to get your own fork because of that." He said, grabbing his fork out of her hand as he nodded at the side table, where he'd place a second takeout container and a fork for her.

She laughed at his response and leaned over to get her food. They ate in silence, mindlessly staring at the TV- watching as the characters of some black-and-white film lit up cigarettes on rainy street corners. Steve tended to watch black and white movies- claiming that modern films had too many explosions and pop-culture references for him to enjoy them.

"How was work?" Steve asked, as Anita leaned over him to place her half-finished Thai food on the side table and pick up a water bottle.

"I mean, CIA's no SHIELD," she shrugged and took a sip, "but someone needs to keep an eye on them. Did you guys find what you were looking for?" She knew to keep her questions vague so Steve wouldn't have to lie to her.

"You could say that," Steve dropped his empty container next to and stretched his arms. "It didn't go as smoothly as I wanted."

"I mean, obviously" she gently stroked a fading bruise on his chest with her fingertips. He took the bottle from her and took a sip.

"Part of the job," he shrugged, sliding off the bed and collecting the food and silverware to take them into the kitchen.

As he left the room, Anita turned off the TV and flung the sheets back to get comfortable among the pillows. Steve walked back in while she was setting an alarm on her phone and got in next to her, pulling the blankets up around them. She turned to plug her phone into the charger and abandoned it to slide into Steve's arms, resting her forearms against his chest.

"I missed you," she said, leaning closer to kiss him as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I'm glad you're back."

Steve kissed her back and hugged her close, "I"m always glad to come back to you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you leave a review and check out some of my other stories!

 **-M-**


End file.
